


Put a Nametag On It

by starruly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starruly/pseuds/starruly
Summary: Oikawa is very upset with Iwaizumi; is it justified?





	Put a Nametag On It

“Are you seriously throwing forks at me, Shittykawa?!”

“Of course I am you asshole,” Oikawa said, grabbing three more in his hand to launch, “you ate all of my goddamn pudding!”

Iwaizumi realized another catapult of forks was going to fly at him at any second; he had to stall Oikawa. He threw his hands out quickly, “Wait, wait, wait!”

Oikawa halted for a moment, his nose scrunching up and his eyes squinting intensely at Iwaizumi. “What,” he hissed at Iwaizumi viciously.

Iwaizumi blanched; What the fuck should he say? He then deliberated for a second. “Wouldn’t... Wouldn’t it make more sense to throw spoons and not forks? Who eats pudding with a fork?” 

Oikawa’s eyes glazed over, his face going blank. Was that the right thing to say?

“Iwa-chan,” he said, voice dripping with something Iwaizumi couldn’t quite place, “please hold on while I get a serrated knife!”

Yeah, maybe he should’ve come up with something a little better to say.

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to write tsukishima angst but GOD i needed a break LOL so heres some stupid iwaoi crackshit


End file.
